Knock, Knock, Knock
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Ketuklah sebanyak tiga kali pada pintu yang tertutup dari dalam ruangan, ketika pintu itu dibuka, maka pintu itu akan membawa anda ke tempat lain." / "Semuanya disebabkan oleh kau dan rasa penasaranmu yang super menyebalkan!" kata Hermione. / Warning: AR, tahun ketujuh Harry dkk, mungkin OOC dan ada OC, DRAMIONE. Chapter 4: Terpisah, bagian 1.
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity

"_Ini gara-gara kau!" erang Hermione._

"_Ap-apa?! Gara-gara aku?!" balas Draco._

"_Asal kau tahu saja, kita harus menyortir buku-buku perpustakaan itu awalnya gara-gara kau! Semuanya disebabkan oleh kau dan rasa penasaranmu yang super menyebalkan!" kata Hermione._

"_Dasar cerewet!" elak Draco. "Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana cara kita bisa kembali!"_

_Hermione terdiam. Draco pun juga terdiam. Keduanya menatap pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka di hadapan mereka. Tetapi di depan sana bukanlah lorong Hogwarts, melainkan pemandangan sebuah pantai._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR.**

**Warning: AR tidak ada Voldemort, tahun ketujuh Harry dkk, DraMione, mungkin akan OOC dan akan ada OC, author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**.**

**.**

**Knock, Knock, Knock  
Chapter 1: Curiosity**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

_**3 jam yang lalu.**_

.

Minerva McGonagall sedang mengawasi murid-murid kelasnya yang sedang mempraktekkan sebuah mantra yang tadi ia ajarkan. Mantra ini akan masuk dalam ujian NEWT Transfigurasi. Hanya mantra sederhana saja sebenarnya, bahkan mantra tersebut sudah pernah diajarkan McGonagall saat para muridnya kelas tiga.

Untuk membuat anak-anak lebih bersemangat, sang profesor menetapkan untuk latihan praktek hari ini dibuat berpasangan –tetapi McGonagall yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan latihan dengan siapa. Di kelasnya saat ini ada murid kelas tujuh Gryffindor dan Slytherin. McGonagall menetapkan bahwa pasangan-pasangan yang dibuatnya masing-masing akan dari asrama yang berbeda: seorang dari Gryffindor, seorang lagi dari Slytherin.

Yang paling merutuk dalam hati setelah dipilihkan pasangan masing-masing mungkin adalah Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Jelas, sebab si profesor Transfigurasi menetapkan keduanya menjadi pasangan untuk latihan. Hermione merutuk karena Draco pasti akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, yang menyebabkan Hermione menjadi terlihat tidak baik. Sedangkan Draco merutuk karena ... yah, apalagi kalau bukan karena Hermione seorang 'darah lumpur'?

Hermione adalah gadis yang cerdas, ia tidak perlu berlatih lama-lama, dua-tiga kali sudah sempurna untuknya. Draco juga bukanlah pemuda yang lemot. Walau tidak sejenius Hermione, pemuda berambut pertak itu juga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyempurnakan kemampuannya atas mantra yang tadi diajarkan McGonagall.

Karena memang sudah pernah belajar saat kelas tiga, ada beberapa pasangan yang lain juga yang telah berhasil menyempurnakan kemampuan masing-masing. Sambil menunggu jam pelajaran usai, rata-rata para murid hanya mengobrol dan kembali ke gerombolan teman-temannya yang seasrama. Hermione hanya membaca buku Ramuan, mengingat nanti sore ada pelajaran Ramuan. Sedangkan Draco sedang benar-benar bosan saat ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbuat iseng.

Draco mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, lalu membisikkan suatu mantra. Hermione melihat Draco memainkan tongkat sihir, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan terus membaca. Tetapi gadis berambut ombak itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tulisan di buku ketika tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki memekik dan banyak murid kelas itu ikut memekik karena kaget.

"N-Neville?!" ucap Hermione.

Gadis itu melihat salah satu temannya, Neville, melayang agak tinggi dengan posisi terbalik. Lalu spontan Hermione melihat ke arah Draco yang masih duduk sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya. Pemuda itu menggoyang-goyangkan tongkat sihirnya, dan di saat yang sama Neville pun bergoyang-goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hentikan itu, Malfoy!" bentak Hermione.

Draco memasang wajah tak peduli, dan terus memainkan tongkat sihirnya. Sebagian besar anak Slytherin menertawakan Neville, sebagian besar anak Gryffindor merasa kasihan dan beberapa orang berusaha membantu Neville ke lantai.

McGonagall yang menyaksikan kejadian ini sebenarnya tadi sedang kebingungan kenapa Neville bisa tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tetapi ketika ia mendengar Hermione membentak Draco, McGonagall baru sadar bahwa murid kesayangan Snape itulah yang jadi biang keladi.

"Malfoy!" seru McGonagall.

Saat itu juga Neville langsung terjatuh ke lantai, dan beberapa anak membantu Neville berdiri dan duduk di kursi. Sedangkan Draco akhirnya meletakkan tongkat sihirnya kembali di meja.

"Kelas usai untuk hari ini," kata McGonagall. "Kalian boleh keluar sekarang. Detensi untuk Mr Malfoy dan Miss Granger, kalian akan menyortir buku di perpustakaan."

"T-Tunggu dulu, saya juga?" tanya Hermione, tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Miss Granger," jawab McGonagall. "Kau adalah pasangan Mr Malfoy untuk kelas hari ini, jadi jika yang satu dapat nilai baik hari ini maka yang satu lagi akan dapat nilai baik, jika yang satu kena detensi maka yang satunya juga ikut. Kalian bisa ke perpustakaan sekarang."

Dengan sangat lesu akhirnya Hermione pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah bersama Draco, orang yang paling menyebalkan baginya. Dan jelas, hari ini gadis itu akan menambah daftar 'alasan kenapa Malfoy menyebalkan'.

Perpustakaan kosong saat itu. Benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pengurus perpustakaan sedang cuti beberapa saat, jadinya buku-buku agak berantakan. Lalu Hermione dan Draco pun mulai bekerja, sambil saling merutuk dalam hati.

Hermione bekerja secepat dan secermat yang ia bisa. Kebalikan dengan Draco, pemuda berambut perak itu mengerjakan detensi dengan sangat malas-malasan, padahal detensi ini diberikan karena dirinya sendiri. Sesungguhnya Hermione tidak bersalah atas kejadian Neville tadi, tetapi di perpustakaan malah Hermione yang lebih serius mengerjakan detensi.

Sekitar dua jam berlalu, Hermione mungkin sudah menyelesaikan sepertiga dari keseluruhan rak buku yang ada di ruangan itu. Ketika ia akan menyortir di rak selanjutnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat Draco sedang duduk di lantai, menyender pada rak, sambil membaca sebuah buku tua. Santai sekali pemuda itu.

"Malfoy!" bentak Hermione, nyaris frustasi karena kelelahan. "Aku mengerjakan detensi ini padahal aku tidak bersalah, tapi kau yang harusnya menjalani detensi ini sendiri malah asyik membaca buku?!"

"Oh, ayolah, McGonagall juga belum tentu akan datang melihat apakah kita bekerja dengan benar, atau memeriksa tiap rak yang ada disini, kan?" tanya Draco dengan malas.

"Tujuan detensi yang diberikan para guru adalah agar para muridnya menyesal atas tindakan tidak terpuji yang dilakukan murid tersebut, Malfoy!" bentak Hermione lagi.

"Terserah," ujar Draco, sambil tetap membaca buku.

Kesal, Hermione pun langsung menyita paksa buku yang ada di tangan Draco. Pemuda berambut perak itu terkejut melihat buku yang tadi sedang ia baca tiba-tiba menghilang dan berpindah ke tangan gadis keturunan muggle yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa sih, yang sedang kau baca?!" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Tentang cerita misteri yang _katanya _pernah benar terjadi," jawab Draco sambil berdiri. "Aku sih, tidak percaya pada buku itu, karena penulisnya hanya muggle biasa."

"Kalau memang tidak percaya, kenapa kau masih membacanya?" tanya Hermione.

"Ada satu cerita misteri yang membuatku tertarik dan penasaran. Saat kau mengambil buku itu, aku sedang membaca bagian yang paling seru dari misteri itu," kata Draco.

Hermione menyerngit, menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian melihat isi halaman yang terbuka –yang tadinya sedang dibaca Draco.

"Ketuklah sebanyak tiga kali pada pintu yang tertutup dari dalam ruangan, ketika pintu itu dibuka, maka pintu itu akan membawa anda ke tempat yang lain." Hermione membaca kalimat pertama.

"Menarik, bukan?" ujar Draco.

"Ini tidak ilmiah! Jelas mustahil," kata Hermione.

"Tapi itu menarik, setidaknya lebih baik dari kepercayaan muggle lainnya seperti anak gadis tidak boleh keluar rumah selama pukul enam sore," elak Draco.

Lalu Draco beranjak dari hadapan Hermione, berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Hermione langsung meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya di meja terdekat kemudian menyusul Draco. Seketika itu juga putri dari sepasang dokter gigi ini memiliki firasat buruk.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Mau coba mengetuk pintu ini," ujar Draco.

"Jangan bercanda!" kata Hermione. "Hanya ada satu pintu keluar-masuk di perpustakaan ini, bagaimana jika misteri itu menjadi kenyataan?!"

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang bilang bahwa ini tidak ilmiah tadi?"

"P-pokoknya, saat ini kita harus menyelesaikan detensi kita disini. Setelahnya kau mau mengetuk pintu apa, terserah!"

"Aku sudah lelah, mungkin begitu kubuka pintu ini, pintu ini membawaku pulang ke rumah," kata Draco.

Dan itu dimulai. Sambil tersenyum ingin tahu, Draco mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal. Hermione hanya menyaksikan itu dari balik punggung Draco sambil memasang tatapan ngeri.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Draco mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu sebanyak tiga kali. Di perpustakaan yang besar itu, hanya ada kedua remaja berusia 17 tahun ini, dan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, sehingga suara ketukan itu terdengar menjadi begitu keras.

Pemuda berambut perak itu diam sebentar setelah mengetuk pintu, kemudian ia memgang gagang pintu itu, bersiap untuk membuat pintu –satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

"Ini konyol," ujar Hermione, tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berkeringat dingin. "Ketika kau membuka pintu itu, yang terlihat hanya lorong sekolah seperti biasa."

Draco tahu, Hermione pasti ketakutan. Yah, dirinya sendiri juga takut kalau-kalau pintu itu membawanya ke tempat yang aneh. Tetapi tidak, lah, ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah misteri ini benar atau tidak. Sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Draco Malfoy merasa begitu penasaran.

Kemudian ia mendorong pintu itu. Keduanya menatap keluar pintu dengan tatapan ngeri. Yang ada di hadapan mereka bukanlah lorong Hogwarts seperti sebagaimana seharusnya, melainkan pantai. Sejak kapan lorong Hogwarts berubah menjadi pantai? Atau mungkin ada yang sedang berbuat iseng sehingga ini terjadi?

Draco melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia menapakkan kakinya di atas pasir, memastikan itu adalah pasir asli, memastikan bahwa itu memang pantai yang asli. Hermione yang masih ketakutan ingin beranjak menghampiri Draco juga.

"Jangan kemari!" seru Draco.

Tetapi terlambat. Kini kedua kaki Hermione sudah menapak di pasir.

"Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya pelan pada Draco. Kemudian spontan ia melirik ke belakangnya, melihat pintu yang membawa mereka kini hilang. "Kemana pintunya?!"

"Makanya kubilang jangan kemari!" kata Draco. "Di buku itu tertulis bahwa saat orang terakhir di ruangan itu sudah masuk ke ruangan baru dari pintu yang diketuk, maka pintu penghubungnya akan hilang."

"Lalu kita bagaimana?!" tanya Hermione, panik.

"Kau bawa bukunya?" tanya Draco yang masih berusha terlihat tenang.

"Tidak!" jawab Hermione, kemudian mengerang "Ini gara-gara kau!"

"Ap-apa?! Gara-gara aku?!" balas Draco.

"Tentu saja! Asal kau tahu, kita harus menyortir buku-buku perpustakaan itu awalnya gara-gara kau! Semuanya disebabkan oleh kau dan rasa penasaranmu yang super menyebalkan!" kata Hermione.

"Dasar cerewet!" elak Draco. "Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana cara kita bisa kembali!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Fei udah kepikiran soal cerita ini agak lama sih, gara-gara denger mitos ini dari siapa gitu. Terus Fei jadi tertarik pengen nulis. Awalnya daritadi bingung mau di fandom apa, karakternya siapa, berapa orang yang terjebak. Kemudian Fei lagi baca-baca ulang fanfict Fei yang 'Quidditch? No Thanks!' itu, pas adegan Hermione di perpustakaan, kemudian Fei memutuskan charanya adalah Hermione. Nyaris mau pake Oliver juga, tapi aneh ah. Akhirnya Draco deh. Nyaris mau masukin genre humor, tapi akhirannya jadi drama.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Sang Penjelajah

"_Ketuklah sebanyak tiga kali pada pintu yang tertutup dari dalam ruangan, ketika pintu itu dibuka, maka pintu itu akan membawa anda ke tempat yang lain."_

"_Kau mau apa?"_

"_Mau coba mengetuk pintu ini," ujar Draco._

"_Jangan bercanda! Hanya ada satu pintu keluar-masuk di perpustakaan ini, bagaimana jika misteri itu menjadi kenyataan?!"_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR.**

**Warning: AR tidak ada Voldemort, tahun ketujuh Harry dkk, DraMione, mungkin akan OOC dan akan ada OC, author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**.**

**.**

**Knock, Knock, Knock  
Chapter 2: Sang Penjelajah**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, jadi pintu itu sepertinya tidak terhubung dengan pintu lain," kata Hermione. Melihat Draco mengerutkan dahinya, ia pun melanjutkan. "Maksudku, pintu perpustakaan itu langung membawa kita ke pantai ini dan pintunya menghilang, kan? Jadi ini seakan kita tiba-tiba muncul di tempat ini, bukan seperti dari ruangan ... ah, pokoknys begitu, deh!"

Draco hanya tetap mengerutkan keningnya, masih tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hermione. Tetapi memang, pintu yang membawa mereka ke pantai itu langsung hilang ketika Hermione menyusulnya.

Gadis berambut ombak itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Itu pantai asli. Tetapi mungkin mereka 'terdampar' di pinggiran pantai, karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak melihat adanya pondok atau manusia di sekitarnya. Ia pun mencoba melangkah maju untuk melihat tanda-tanda adanya manusia disana. Dan ia akhirnya melihat banyak sekali manusia berpuluh meter di depannya. Lalu Hermione pun menyadari satu hal.

"Kita ada di dunia muggle," ujar Hermione pelan.

Pemuda berambut perak yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang terkejut.

"D-Dunia muggle?! Ini pantai muggle?!" pekik Draco, memasang wajah horor.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu ini pantai di daerah mana," kata Hermione. "Yang pasti aku belum pernah kemari."

Seketika itu juga, tiba-tiba ada bola pantai yang terlempat ke arah mereka dan menggelinding di dekat kaki Hermione. Siapa yang melempar bola pantai sampai sebegitu jauhnya?

Hermione mengangkat bola pantai itu ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil yang rambutnya diikat ekor kuda serta mengenakan pakaian renang bermotif bunga-bunga berlari ke arah Hermione, pasti ingin mengambil bola pantai itu. Hermione melihat anak itu berkulit agak kecoklatan, agak kontras dengan dengan warna kulit gadis sendiri. Saat anak kecil itu semakin dekat, Hermione bisa melihat bahwa wajah anak yang ingin mengambil bolanya ini bukanlah wajah orang Inggris, wajah itu wajah orang Asia.

Anak kecil tersebut mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak Hermione mengerti sama sekali. Jelas kalimat itu diucapkan tidak dengan bahasa Inggris. Anak kecil itu terus menunjuk bola pantai yang ada di tangan Hermione sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang sama –yang tidak dimengerti Hermione maupun Draco. Masih bingung, akhirnya Hermione berikan saja bola yang ia pegang, lalu anakkecil langsung berlari ke kerumunan orang banyak sambil membawa bolanya.

Hermione penasaran sekali, ia ingin tahu dimana ia sekarang. Ia berjalan maju dengan pelan di atas pasir, dengan Draco mengikuti di belakangnya. Ya, pemuda berambut perak itu sedang mati kutu, karena ia sedang berada di dunia muggle, dan ia hanya bisa merutuk di dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba mata gadis berombak itu menangkap sebuah bendera yang berkibar pada sebuah tiang yang ada di salah satu toko di sana. Bendera itu hanya memiliki dua warna: merah dan putih. Warna merah ada di bagian atas dan warna putih di bagian bawah.

"Itu bendera apa?" tanya Draco yang menyadari obyek yang Hermione lihat.

"Itu bendera negara Indonesia," kata Hermione. "Berarti kita ada di salah satu pantai yang ada di Indonesia."

Begitu tahu mereka sedang di Indonesia, gadis berasrama Gryffindor itu sangat berharap mereka ada di Bali. Itu karena ia tahu bahwa pulau Bali di Indonesia memiliki banyak turis, jadi pasti para pegawai tokonya bisa berbahasa Inggris. Hermione pun mencoba berjalan menuju salah toko yang cukup bagus di daerah pantai itu. Draco masih terus mengekorinya, sambil merasa tidak enak karena selama mereka berjalan menuju toko, banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin karena Hermione dan Draco masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Hogwarts yang berlengan panjang dan berkesan resmi, sedangkan orang-orang yang ke pantai biasanya mengenakan celana santai, pakaian renang, dan kaus biasa.

"Kau mau apa di toko ini?" bisik Draco, begitu mereka memasuki sebuah toko yang ternyata adalah restoran.

"Aku ingin tanya apakah disini ada alat untuk aku bisa _browsing_," jawab Hermione.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar gadis yang bersamanya menyebutkan kata '_browsing_'.

"Aku ingin cari tentang mitos yang kau baca di perpustakaan tadi lewat internet," kata Hermione lagi.

Sekali lagi Draco mengerutkan dahinya. Apa itu 'internet'? Yang pasti ia tahu itu adalah istilah yang diucapkan oleh para muggle, makanya para penyihir tidak tahu menahu tentang kata itu.

Lalu Hermione pun mencoba mengajak bicara seorang pria yang kebetulan lewat –yang sebenarnya adalah pelayan disana-. Untungnya pelayan itu bisa berbahasa Inggris. Draco membiarkan Hermione bicara dengan pelayan itu. Ia mengerti pembicaraan kedua orang ini, tetapi ia tidak mengerti beberapa kosakata seperti 'komputer', 'ponsel', dan 'wifi'. Ketika Hermione mengucapkan 'terimakasih' dan pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka, gadis itu menghadap Draco.

"Di restoran ini ada kamar-kamar hotel di lantai dua dan tiga. Ada komputer di masing-masing kamar dan ada wifi untuk internet juga. Masalahnya, kita harus menyewa kamar kalau ingin pakai komputer, atau membeli makanan dan minuman jika ingin pakai wifi. Aku tidak ada ponsel dan tidak ada uang muggle juga," jelas Hermione.

"Repot banget, sih!" ujar Draco kesal. "Kenapa tidak pakai sihir saja?!" kata Draco sambil ingin mengambil tongkat sihir dari sakunya.

Tahu bahwa putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy itu ingin mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, Hermione langsung menahan tangan pemuda itu.

"Jangan!" kata Hermione, agak mendesis. "Kita di dunia muggle, kita bisa dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts kalau ketahuan memakai sihir di sini!"

"Bodoh, kalau ketahuan oleh pihak mentri atau sekolah, kita kan bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke dunia sihir!" balasa Draco mendesis.

"Aku tidak mau kalau sampai dikeluarkan!" kata Hermione marah.

"Itu urusanmu," kata Draco. "Lagipula yang ingin pakai sihir kan, aku. Kalau ketahuan ya, mereka hanya akan mengeluarkan aku, tetapi kau dan aku akan tetap bisa dibawa pulang ke dunia sihir."

"Tidak boleh begitu! Kita terjebak sama-sama di sini, jadi kalau sampai hanya kau yang dihukum karena melakukan hal konyol di sini, aku akan merasa bersalah!" kata Hermione.

"Eh? Jadi kau peduli padaku?" tanya Draco iseng.

Hermione terkejut akan pertanyaan Draco, dan merasa wajahnya agak hangat seketika. Belum gadis menjawab, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berwajah Asia yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka menghampiri dua remaja ini.

"Permisi," ujar gadis itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris. "Namaku Sari. Kulihat kalian berdua seperti sedang kesusahan. Mungkin aku bisa bantu?"

Hermione langsung menjawab pertanyaan gadis bernama Sari itu. Draco mendengar lagi-lagi Hermione menyebutkan istilah-istilah muggle yang ia tidak mengerti. Tetapi pemuda itu melihat senyum gadis yang terjebak bersamanya ini tiba-tiba mengembang, ia langsung tahu bahwa Hermione akan memberitahunya kabar baik.

Sari mengajak Hermione dan Draco naik tangga, menuju lantai tiga. Hermione memberitahu Draco bahwa Sari ternyata adalah salah satu penghuni kamar hotel di tempat itu, dan menawarkan Hermione menggunakan komputer di kamarnya.

Di kamar Sari, gadis yang berkata bahwa ia aslinya datang dari kota Jakarta itu langsung menyalakan komputer, membiarkan Hermione menggunakan internet, sementara Sari sendiri meninggalkan dua orang yang baru ia kenal di kamar –ia ingin kembali ke lantai satu

Walau Draco paling tidak suka segala sesuatu yang berbau muggle, ia akhirnya penasaran juga akan sesuatu yang bernama 'internet' itu. Hermione duduk di kursi dan berhadapan dengan layar komputer, sedangkan Draco berdiri di belakangnya sambil memperhatikan layar. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Draco Malfoy melihat apa yang muggle sebut sebagai 'komputer'. Astaga, bahkan ini pertama kali untuk Draco merasakan manfaat suatu hal yang bernama 'listrik'!

Dengan serius, Hermione mencari artikel-artikel yang berkaitan dengan mitos yang menjadi kenyataan ini dengan bantuan _Google_. Mungkin sekitar 10 _tab_ lebih telah ia buka, tetapi isinya hanya satu sampai dua paragraf penjelasan singkat soal mitos itu. Isi penjelasannya pun kurang lebih sama, hanya beda cara penyampaiannya saja.

Inti dari artikel-artikel itu adalah kalau mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali dari dalam ruangan, maka ketika pntu itu dibuka akan membawa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu ke tempat lain. Jika orang terakhir dari ruangan itu menginjakkan kaki ke 'tempat baru' lewat pintu yang diketuk, maka pintu penghubung itu akan hilang sehingga orang-orang yang masuk ke tempat baru itu akan 'terjebak'. Orang-orang ini disebut 'penjelajah'. Itu saja isinya, dan Hermione serta Draco sudah mengetahui tentang hal-hal itu sebelum Hermione mencarinya di internet.

"Malfoy," panggil Hemrione, dengan nada lelah dan agak putus asa. "Kau masih ingat judul dan nama pengarang buku yang kau baca itu?"

"Judulnya 'Kumpulan Mitos: Masih Misteri', aku tidak ingat siapa pengarangnya," jawab Draco, yang sebenarnya sedang asyik memainkan lampu meja.

Hermione tidak melihat ke arah Draco sebenarnya, ia terlalu fokus untuk mencari artikel soal mitos. Andai gadis itu melihat aktivas si Malfoy, entah ekspresi apa yang akan gadis itu buat.

Mendengar jawaban Draco, Hermione mengangguk lalu ia mengetikkan 'buku Kumpulan Mitos: Masih Misteri' pada kolom pencarian di Google. Wajah Hermione langsung cerah begitu melihat adalah situs untuk mengunduh PDF buku tersebut, ia pun langsung mengunduhnya.

Tidak sampai semenit, PDF itu sudah siap dibaca Hermione. Dan ternyata artikel pada buku tersebut memang jauh lebih lengkap dibanding 10 tab yang gadis itu buka awalnya. Hermione langsung membacanya dengan cepat, lalu wajahnya memucat seketika.

Draco yang tadinya sedang asyik melihat benda-benda eletronik, kini melihat ke arah layar komputer –karena ia tidak mendengar suara gadis itu mengetik pada _keyboard_.

"Ada tiga cara untuk bisa kembali ke tempat semula," baca Hermione sambil mengeluarkan suaranya, begitu sadar Draco ikut melihat layar. "Yang pertama adalah secara manual, berarti sang penjelajah menggunakan transportasi biasa atau bagaimana pun caranya untuk menuju tempat asalnya. Tetapi ini sangat tidak disarankan. Misalkan awalnya si penjelajah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari dalam sebanyak tiga kali lalu keluar lewat pintu itu (berarti pintu mistis itu akan hilang di tempat baru), kemudian ia menelepon keluarganya untuk menjemput atau dia sendiri cari transportasi agar bisa pulang. Saat ia berhasil pulang, kamarnya tidak akan ada, alias hilang, karena jika pintu kamarnya dibuka maka yang terlihat adalah tempat baru yang lain.

"Cara kedua dengan peruntungan. Coba saja masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan lalu tutup pintunya, setelah itu ketuk pintunya tiga kali. Jika beruntung, sang pejelajah bisa kembali ke tempat semula. Jika tidak beruntung, sang penjelajah akan masuk ke tempat yang berbeda lagi. Penjelajah bisa masuk ke tempat baru itu lalu mengetuk pintu lain, atau menutup pintu tersebut dan mengetuk tiga kali terus menerus sampai pintu itu membawa penjelajah kembali ke tempat asal. Jika berhasil kembali dengan cara ini, pintu yang awalnya diketuk (yang membuat penjelajah terjebak) akan menjadi pintu biasa lagi, lalu penjelajah akan mendapati bahwa ia seakan terjebak selama satu detik. Misal penjelajah mengetuk pintu kamar dari dalam tiga kali dan saat itu adalah pukul 11:00:03. Maka ketika ia berhasil kembali ke kamarnya dengan cara ini, ia akan mendapati jamnya menunjukkan pukul 11:00:04.

"Cara ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir, kurang lebih sama seperti cara kedua: mengetuk pintu tiga kali, pintu akan kembali normal, dan penjelajah akan mendapati dirinya hanya terjebak selama sedetik. Bedanya, untuk cara ini, penjelajah tidak perlu memakai untung-untungan bahwa pintu akan membawa penjelajah pulang setelah mencoba beberapa kali, karena cara ini pasti akan segera membawa penjelajah ke tempat asal dalam sekali coba. TETAPI cara ini hanya bisa dilakukan jika penjelajah dari tempat itu ada dua orang atau lebih. Dan agar sekali buka pintu langsung kembali, harus ada dua orang dari sekian penjelajah itu yang saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Jika penjelajah hanya dua orang, berarti keduanya harus saling jatuh cinta, agar bisa langsung kembali."

Usai Hermione membacakan secara lengka[ ketiga cara agar mereka bisa kenbali ke Hogwarts, kamar hotel itu langsung hening. Jelas. Ketiganya terdengar begitu ... aneh. Cara yang paling 'normal' adalah cara pertama, yakni manual, tetapi begitu mereka kembali ke Hogwarts berarti perpustakaan itu hilang. Cara yang ketiga itu seperti didramatisir –dan jelas tidak mungkin terjadi jika 'penjelajah' itu adalah Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Berarti mereka hanya tinggal untung-untungan. Tetapi mau sampai kapan?

Keduanya memikirkan baik-baik isi artikel itu. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya juga bahwa mitos ini ternyata menjadi kenyataan –'_dan ini adalah salah Malfoy_,' ujar Hermione dalam hati.

"Aku mau coba ketuk pintu itu," kata Draco sambil menunjuk pintu kamar itu dengan dagunya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku masih agak lelah karena berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, dan lalu kau ingin menambah masalah lagi?!" bentak Hermione.

"Siapa yang mau menambah masalah, sih?!" balas Draco. "Kalau beruntung, kita bisa kembali ke Hogwarts lewat pintu ini, kan?! Da lagi jika pintu ini membawa kita ke tempat lain, ya sudah, kita tinggal coba lagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau tempat baru itu nantinya, misalkan, kita terdampar di daerah yang sedang perang atau apa?!" ujar Hermione, berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jangan pesimis, Granger! Jika kita tidak mencobanya, mau kapan lagi?!" kata Draco. "Cara yang ketiga itu berarti kau harus menunggu aku membalas cintamu dulu dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu selama berabad-abad untuk bisa terjadi!"

"Oh, oh, tunggu dulu," kata Hermione sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. "_Aku_ harus menunggu _kau_ membalas cinta_ku_? Kau pikir _aku_ sudah jatuh cinta pada_mu_, begitu? Jangan bermimpi!"

"Hah, kalau aku sampai bermimpi kau jatuh cinta padaku, maka itu adalah mimpi buruk!" bentak Draco.

Hermione dan Draco terus bertengkar sampai pintu kar itu terbuka. Keduanya langsun terdiam, lalu melihat Sari masuk membawa nampan besar penuh makanan ke dalam kamar.

"Hei, aku mendengar suara teriakan dari luar, kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu, Hermione dan Draco hanya menganguk pelan. "Aku ada beli makanan untuk kalian, kalian mau?"

Pertanyaan Sari dijawab oleh suara perut Hermione dan Draco yang keroncongan. Hermione mengucapkan 'terimakasih' lalu mengambil makanan yang dibawakan Sari. Dengan enggan Draco mengambil salah satu makanan.

'_Huh, makanan muggle_,' dengus pemuda berambut perak itu sambil mencoba makan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Agak mendramatisir banget ya kayaknya fict ini. Hiks. Makanya Fei pun masukin ini ke genre drama. Pada pengen romance ya? Tapi kayaknya genre romance disini adalah genre ketiga, sedangkan di ffn genre-nya cuma bisa tag dua macem. Untuk tag genre fantasy itu Fei agak ragu antara fantasy atau suspense atau mystery.

Makasih banget buat yang udah read, review, fave, follow! Gak nyangka bisa dapat sejumlah itu di chapter pertama (ketawan selama ini sepi review #jleb). Maaf lama update-nya, soalnya kemaren-kemaren itu lagi ... mager *ditampar massal*.

Monggo review lagi~


	3. Chapter 3: Pirenia

"Jadi kalian sudah menemukan apa yang kalian cari di internet?" tanya Sari.

Hermione dan Draco masih mengunyah makanan mereka dalam mulut. Draco seakan enggan menjawab pertanyaan gadis Asia itu, malah mengambil makanan lain setelah mulutnya kosong. Berbeda dengan pemuda itu, segera setelah menelan makanannya, Hermione langsung menjawab.

"Kurang lebih begitu," kata gadis berambut ombak itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian cari?" tanya Sari lagi.

"Tentang suatu mitos. Kami, eh, kami penasaran saja," jawab Hermione.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR.**

**Warning: AR tidak ada Voldemort, tahun ketujuh Harry dkk, DraMione, mungkin akan OOC dan akan ada OC, author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**.**

**.**

**Knock, Knock, Knock  
Chapter 3: Pirenia**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Sari hanya menggumam 'oh' pelan setelah mendengar jawaban Hermione.

Gadis Asia tersebut menyaksikan bagaimana Hermione makan dengan lahap seakan belum makan berhari-hari. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Draco makan dengan banyak tetapi dengan ekspresi aneh di wajah. Mungkin makanan yang Sari bawa tidak sesuai dengan lidah pemuda itu, tapi tetap dimakan karena lapar?

Kedua tamunya masih asyik makan, tiba-tiba ponsel Sari berbunyi. Ia menjawab telepon itu, ternyata seorang teman menghubunginya. Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan temannya –menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak bisa dimengerti Hermione dan Draco– Sari berkata bahwa ia harus keluar. Ia bilang jika Hermione dan Draco ingin keluar, mereka bisa menitipkan kunci ke lobi penginapan.

"Jadi sekarang kita mau apa?" tanya Draco setelah sang pemillik kamar keluar. "Mencoba mengetuk setiap pintu untuk menguji keberuntungan kita?"

"Aku masih ingin baca artikel itu, tadi belum selesai," kata Hermione. "Dan kita tidak bisa main sembarangan mengetuk pintu."

Draco mendengus, tetapi ia tahu Hermione hanya igin bertindak hati-hati. Jadilah pemuda itu tidak berkomentar macam-macam, membiarkan Hermione tetap duduk di depan monitor, membaca artikel yang tadi belum selesai dibaca gadis itu.

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, Sari masih belum kembali, dan Draco mulai bosan. Entah sampai kapan Hermione akan membaca artikel itu –mungkin artikel tersebut terlalu panjang. Seandainya mereka bisa dengan leluasa menggunakan sihir di dunia muggle, mungkin pemuda berambut perak itu tidak akan bosan.

"Masih lama?" tanya Draco, menghampiri kursi gadis itu.

"Tidak, baru saja selesai," jawab Hermione.

"Jadi?" tanya Draco lagi.

Ternyata pintu hanya bereaksi pada orang yang mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali saja bersama dengan orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Tetapi jika setelah orang yang mengetuk pintu tiga kali itu membuka pintu lalu melalui pintu tersebut kemudian pintu ditutup, maka pintu itu akan kembali menjadi pintu normal saat dibuka oleh orang lain –namun sang penjelajah yang telah melewati pintu akan kehilangan pintu. Jika setelah orang yang mengetuk pintu tiga kali itu melewati pintu dan pintu tidak ditutup kemudian orang lain di ruangan itu (jika ada orang lain, kalau tidak ada maka pintu akan lansung hilang setelah penjelajah lewat) ikut masuk, maka pintu akan hilang ketika orang terakhir menginjakkan kaki di tempat baru.

Misal Draco mengetuk pintu perpustakaan tiga kali dan melewati pintu itu. Pintu masih terbuka, jika Draco ingin kembali ke perpustakaan itu bisa saja. Tetapi ketika pintu ditutup setelahnya, pintu masih tersambung dengan tempat lain –karena Draco masih di perpustakaan. Tetapi ketika ia melewati pintu dan pintu langsung ditutup, Hermione yang masih di perpustakaan bisa membuka pintu itu seperti pintu biasa.

Tetapi Hermione memutuskan untuk menyusul Draco, sehingga pintu penghubung jadi hilang. Ketika orang lain masuk ke perpustakaan –hanya ada satu pintu keluar-masuk di perpustakaan Hogwarts– lewat pintu, pintu itu sudah menjadi pintu biasa. Namun, saat Draco dan Hermione dapat kembali ke Hogwarts tanpa mengetuk pintu tiga kali, pintu di perpustakaan akan membawa mereka kembali ke pantai. Alias pintu memang hanya berpengaruh pada penjelajah.

"Paham?" tanya Hermione setelah menjelaskan.

"Aku jadi pusing," jawab Draco. "Tapi kita tetap harus mencoba mengetuk pintu, Granger, atau kita terjebak selamanya."

Hermione berpikir sejenak. Ide itu berbahaya, tetapi memang tidak ada jalan lain. Siapa tahu mereka bisa langsung kembali ke perpustakaan Hogwarts dalam sekali coba? Tetapi tidak, Hermione tidaklah seoptimis itu. Ia memikirkan banyak 'bagaimana kalau'.

Draco melihat ekspresi gadis yang senasib dengannya itu. Dia tahu Hermione bingung. Tetapi saat ini kebetulan Sari sedang tidak ada di kamar, ini kesempatan. Tanpa persetujuan apa-apa dari Hermione, pemuda berambut perak itu beranjak dari belakang Hermione menuju pintu kamar, bersiap mengetuk.

"Mungkin kita harus memberikan kunci kamar Sari pada petugas di lobi dulu," ujar Hermione. "Maksudku, kita akan 'menghilang' dari kamar ini dan kunci masih di dalam."

Pemuda itu tidak begitu mengerti, mungkin yang Hermione katakan itu adalah tata krama muggle atau apa pun itu. Tetapi sekarang ia ada di dunia muggle, jadi Draco menurut. Hermione mengambil kunci kamar dan berkata pada pemuda Slytherin itu untuk jangan menutup pintu kamar. Kemudin gadis itu berlari menuruni tangga, menitipkan kunci kamar pada petugas lobi, lalu berlari menaiki tangga.

Setelah kembali masuk dalam kamar, gadis itu mengangguk pada Draco. Pemuda itu menutup pintu, dan dengan wajah tegang dan penuh harap, ia mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

"Semoga keberuntungan berpihak pada kita, Granger," ujar Draco.

Laki-laki remaja itu memutar kenop pintu, lalu membukanya.

Kedua remaja itu bisa mencium bau pasir. Tetapi itu bukan pasir pantai, lebih tepatnya pasir-pasir itu berwarna kuning keemasan dan menutupi semua jalan. Itu gurun pasir. Spontan, Draco menutup kembali pintunya.

"Kenapa kau tutup lagi?" tanya Hermione.

"Kalau kita berdua masuk ke sana, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau kita bisa menemukan pintu yang lain," jawab Draco. "Di sana terlihat seperti benar-benar di tengah gurun, jauh dari mana-mana, dan aku tidak bisa melihat bangunan di dekat sana."

"Hah, kau baru melihat tempat itu seklias, Malfoy, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat iu jauh dari bangunan mana pun?" ujar Hermione.

Draco tidak mau mendengar itu, kemudian mencoba mengetuk pintu yang sama, tiga kali lagi.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Ia kembali membuka pintu, berharap kali ini membawa mereka ke tempat 'yang benar'. Tetapi pemandangan yang ada di balik pintu itu begitu asing baginya. Ada sebuah menara yang tinggi terlihat.

"Menara Eiffel!" seru Hermione.

"Eiffel?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Paris," jawab Hermione. "Kita ada di Paris!"

"Berarti Paris di bagian dunia muggle?" ujar Draco.

Draco berpikir sejenak kemudian hendak menutup pintu. Tetapi Hermione mencegahnya.

"Jangan!" kata gadis itu. "Beauxbatons ada di Prancis, ingat? Kita bisa naik bus atau apa menuju Pirenia, lalu kita cari jalan masuk ke sekolah itu. Mungkin kita bisa mencari bantuan!"

"Ide bagus, Granger, tapi aku tidak setuju," kata Draco. Dia bilang ide bagus, tapi kenapa tidak setuju? "Kita tidak boleh menyeret orang lain dalam masalah ini. Dan mencari bantuan bagaimana? Satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa kembali adalah dengan mengetuk pintu!"

"Yah, kalau begitu kita bisa tinggal di dunia sihir sekitar Beauxbatons, pasti mereka punya semacam penginapan. Jadi setidaknya kita bisa pakai sihir di sana," ujar Hermione.

"Tidak, aku tetap tidak setuju!" kata Draco, lalu ia menutup pintu itu. "Aku tidak ingin terlihat berjalan bersama seorang Darah Lumpur di dunia sihir! Harga diri keluarga Malfoy akan jatuh!"

PLAK!

Hermione menampar pipi Draco. Itu gerakan reflek sebenarnya. Gadis Gryffindor itu memang tidak pernah senang pada putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy ini, tetapi ia juga tidak mungkin menampar tanpa alasan. Gadis berambut ombak ini sudah kebal dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur, apalagi jika kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut Draco Malfoy. Yang membuat dia kesal sampai reflek menampar Draco adalah karena pemuda yang bersamanya ini lebih mementingkan harga dirinya dibanding keselamatan mereka berdua, dan jangan lupa kalau mereka terjebak sekarang adalah salah pemuda berambut perak itu.

Si gadis langsung duduk di seberang ranjang, memunggungi Draco. Draco sendiri agak tercengang karena Hermione berani menamparnya, dan pemuda itu berpikir mungkin Hermione marah karena ia memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur.

Tetapi kemudian Draco mencoba mengetuk pintu yang dia tutup itu lagi. Begitu ia buka, Draco melihat menara Pisa. Pemuda itu menutup pintu lagi, mengetuk tiga kali lagi, munculah pemandangan hutan. Murid Slytherin itu mendesah dan menutup lagi pintunya. Apa keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka sama sekali? Atau mungkin hanya Draco saja yang sial? Mungkinkah kalau Hermione yang mengetuk pintu, lalu mereka bisa langsung kembali ke perpustakaan Hogwarts? Draco tidak berani meminta gadis itu mengetuk pintu saat ini, tidak setelah gadis itu menamparnya. Akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu lagi. Draco membuka pintu lagi, dan ia agak terkejut begitu melihat papan besar yang mengucapkan 'selamat datang' pada pengunjung lewat tulisan.

"Hei, Granger, mungkin kau ingin masuk ke tempat ini," kata Malfoy, mendelik pada gadis yang bersamanya.

Dengan enggan Hermione menoleh. Tapi ia tidak bisa melihat jelas obyek yang ingin Draco perlihatkan padanya. Jadi gadis itu menghampiri pintu, dan membaca tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris pada papan yang terlihat.

'_Selamat Datang di Pirenia._'

Pirenia. Itu adalah nama kota yang Hermione sebutkan beberapa menit lalu. Itu adalah kota tempat Beauxbatons berada.

"Kau masuk ke sana? Aku akan ikut kau saja," kata Draco, mungkin ia menyerah juga karena tidak ingin mendapat tamparan pada pipi yang satu lagi.

"Tidak takut harga dirimu jatuh?" tanya Hermione, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sampai di dunia sihir, aku akan langsung mengubah wajahku agar tidak terlihat sebagai Malfoy," jawab Draco.

Hermione bergumam 'bagus', kemudian mereka berdua masuk melewati pintu, menuju Pirenia. Sekarang mereka tinggal mencari jalan masuk ke dunia sihir daerah Beauxbatons. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Halo, maaf lama update. Jadi pada akhirnya Hermione dan Draco tiba di Pirenia, atau dalam bahasa Inggris adalah Pyrenees. Makasih yang udah read, review, fave, follow!

Review lagi?


	4. Chapter 4: Terpisah, bagian 1

"Kau bisa bahasa Prancis, Granger?" tanya Draco, cemas.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione dengan jujur.

"Apa orang Prancis banyak yang bisa berbahasa Inggris?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Hermione. "Tapi pasti ada yang bisa bahasa Inggris, seperti Fleur."

Keduanya sedang ada di jalan utama Pirenia, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Ya, sebenarnya mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan: mencari jalan menuju dunia sihir sekitar Beauxbatons. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara pergi ke sana. Jangankan pergi ke sana, bahasa Prancis pun mereka buta sama sekali!

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR.**

**Warning: AR tidak ada Voldemort, tahun ketujuh Harry dkk, DraMione, mungkin akan OOC dan akan ada OC, author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**.**

**.**

**Knock, Knock, Knock  
Chapter 4: Terpisah, Bagian 1**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Pirenia bukanlah kota yang sepi, banyak orang lalu-lalang di jalan. Hermione berasumsi jalan masuk ke dunia sihir tidak mungkin terdapat di tempat yang ramai. Bisa jadi itu adalah gang sempit, jalan buntu, bar tua, dan sebagainya. Atau kalau seperti di London, ada toilet dan kotak telepon sihir yang bisa membawa orang ke Kementrian Sihir. Gadis Gryffindor itu berharap ada benda-benda sihir seperti itu juga di dunia muggle. Tetapi sekali pun ada, bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa itu benda sihir?

Tepat di tengah kefrustasian gadis itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Hermione!"

Itu bukan suara Draco, tentu saja. Draco tidak akan pernah memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya. Dan suara itu sebenarnya tidak asing.

"Hermione, sedang apa kau?" tanya orang itu. Ia menggunakan bahasa Inggris, tetapi aksen Prancis-nya tidak bisa ditutup sama sekali.

"Fleur?!" seru Hermione, terkejut melihat perempuan yang telah menikah dengan salah satu kakak Ron itu. "Kau ada di Prancis?! Berarti Bill juga?"

"Nenekku sakit dan aku ingin menjenguknya. Hanya aku sendiri, Bill sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini," jawab Fleur sambil tersenyum.

Perempuan Prancis itu memerhatikan Hermione dan Draco dari atas sampai bawah. Ia bingung, kenapa kedua anak remaja itu bisa ada di Pirenia, mengenakan seragam sekolah Hogwarts. Apa mungkin Hogwarts sedang mengadakan studi wisata?

"Fleur, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi bisakah kau membawa kami ke dunia sihir sekitar Beauxbatons?" tanya Hermione penuh harap, lalu ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Dan kumohon jangan bertanya apa-apa, dan jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku dan Malfoy ada di sini, soalnya ini sangat penting."

Fleur menatap gadis yang lebih muda tiga sampai empat tahun darinya itu dengan bingung. Permintaan Hermione sama sekali tidak sulit, dan Fleur bukanlah perempuan yang mudah penasaran. Tetapi orang normal mana pun jika dimintai tolong seperti itu, pasti terbesit pertanyaan 'kenapa' dalam otaknya, dan ini sedang dialami si perempuan Prancis.

Tapi akhirnya Fleur membawa kedua remaja di hadapannya ke dunia sihir. Hermione juga meminta agar Fleur memberitahunya penginapan murah yang jarang di datangi di sekitar sana –agar mereka tidak perlu bertemu banyak orang selama di sana–, Draco langsung menyerngit mendengar kata 'murah'.

"Ingat bahwa ini semua terjadi karenamu, Malfoy," desis Hermione.

Draco menjulurkan lidahnya. Memang, sih, ini salahnya. Tapi seandainya Hermione tidak ikut-ikutan melewati pintu yang ia ketuk di perpustakaan, setidaknya seorang Draco Malfoy tidak perlu menginjakkan kaki di penginapan murah. Malah, kalau tadinya hanya ia yang terjebak seorang diri, bisa saja sekarang ia minta Fleur mengantarinya ke penginapan berbintang, kemudian mengirimi surat untuk ayah-ibunya!

Tapi ... kalau Hermione tidak ada bersamanya sekarang, alias hanya Draco sendiri yang terjebak ... apa iya si pemuda pirang ini bisa sampai di Pirenia? Tempat pertama yang mereka datangi itu, kan, Indonesia, tepatnya Bali, tempat Muggle pula. Kalau tidak ada Hermione, mungkin Draco Malfoy bisa dicap sebagai orang gila sendiri di sana karena tidak tahu-menahu tentang dunia Muggle. Yah, karena berpikir seperti ini, untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, putra tunggal pasangan Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy itu bisa merasa bersyukur dengan keberadaan Hermione Granger bersamanya.

Fleur benar-benar membawa kedua remaja itu ke penginapan murah. Untungnya penginapan itu tidak terlihat dekil—tapi tetap saja Draco meringis kecil tiap kali mengingat kata 'murah'. Huh, dasar orang kaya. Hermione jadi berpikir, apa iya, setiap orang kaya di dunia sihir itu tingkahnya seperti Malfoy? Semoga hanya Malfoy saja yang seperti ini.

Hermione dan Draco masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan yang disewa Fleur. Di dalam kamar, Draco menggerutu dengan suara kecil, tapi Hermione masih bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu.

"Malfoy, berterimakasihlah pada Fleur, setidaknya kita punya ruang di sini—walau satu untuk berdua—," kata Hermione sewaktu Fleur akan keluar kamar.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan gadis Gryffindor itu, Draco mendengus. "Ini tempat _murah_, Granger! Harga diriku sebagai Malfoy bisa turun drastis!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Ya, sudah. Kita akan ke penginapan mahal, tanpa Fleur, ku penasaran bahasa Prancis-mu sejago apa."

"Aku tidak bisa bahasa Prancis! Itu bahasa yang aneh!" Draco menggerutu.

"Makanya bersyukurlah sedikit kalau kita masih ada tempat di sini!" kata Hermione setengah membentak, seperti seorang ibu sedang mengajari anaknya untuk bersyukur. "Kalau kita pergi ke penginapan berbintang, kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan teman-teman ayahmu dan mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya apa yang kau lakukan di sana. Nah, kau pasti akan kebingungan menjelaskannya!"

"Oh, iya, aku tidak kepikiran ... " gumam Draco sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dan karena sekarang kita sudah ada di dunia sihir, kau bisa pakai mantra sihir untuk mengubah wajahmu biar setidaknya harga dirimu sebagai Malfoy tidak jatuh," ucap Hermione.

"Nah, kalau di penginapan mahal aku juga bisa pakai mantra pengubah wajah itu!" Draco masih belum mau kalah.

Tapi Hermione langsung memasang mata melotot galak pada pemuda itu. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, itu berhasil membuat Draco gugup dan berkeringat dingin, malah sampai bisa mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pelan (dan terpaksa) pada Fleur. Perempuan Prancis itu hanya menyengir dan akhirnya keluar dna menutup pintu kamar.

Fiks, kalau Hermione punya anak, maka ia akan jadi ibu yang galak, mungkin sejenis Molly Weasley. Dan kalau suami Hermione adalah Draco, mungkin Draco akan masuk dalam komunitas 'Suami-Suami Takut Istri'. Ah, tapi kalau dilihat kondisinya sekarang, mana mungkin keduanya bisa sampai menikahi dengan satu sama lain? Hahaha, lucu.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Draco sepeninggal Fleur.

Pemuda itu seakan lupa, bahwa sedari awal sekali, ini adalah salahnya. Tapi kenapa malah kesannya Hermione yang memandu jalan mereka? Toh, gadis itu juga belum pernah mengalami hal super aneh begini, kan?

"Kau bisa mulai dengan mengubah wajahmu dulu, mungkin," jawab Hermione sambil menunjuk wajah pmuda itu. "Dan sepertinya aku juga akan lebih senang kalau orang yang bersamaku tidak berwajah seperti Draco Malfoy—walau sikapnya seperti itu."

Draco menyerngit, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Mengubah wajahku menjadi orang lain akan membuatmu lebih senang? Bagus, kalau begitu aku _tidak akan_ mengubah wajahku!"

Kini Hermione yang menyerngit. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan begitu aku bisa melihat wajah jengkelmu, Granger!" kata Draco sambil tertawa.

Satu hal lagi tentang Hermione yang ada bersama Draco yang bisa ia syukuri. Setidaknya keberadaan gadis itu bersamanya bisa membuatnya bersenang-senang mengerjai si gadis. Tidak buruk juga. Sementara Draco tertawa, Hermione yang merutuk dalam hati, menyesali perkataannya tadi.

"Atau kau sebenarnya sangat ingin aku mengubah wajahku, hm, Granger? Menjadi wajahnya Weasley, mungkin? Ron Weasley?" goda Draco.

"Hah? Kenapa harus dia?" tanya Hermione.

"Entah, mungkin biar kau merasa bahagia bisa selalu melihat wajahnya bersamamu—tapi sifatnya tetap sifatku," jawab Draco. "Ayolah, aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau menatap si Weasley itu. Kau suka dia, kan?"

Jleb. Tepat sasaran. Memangnya sebegitu mudah ketahuan, ya, kalau Hermione sering mencuri pandang pada Ron?

Draco tertawa dan berpikir bahwa tebakkannya benar. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba tawa Draco memudar dan wajahnya mengeras. "Jadi kau suka Weasley?" Hermione mengangguk sekali dengan pelan. "Oh."

Pemuda berambut perak itu menggaruk lagi rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa ada yang tidak enak, tapi entah bagian yang mana. Pokoknya, ia hanya merasa jadi tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

Sementara Draco sibuk merasa tidak enak, Hermione juga sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Gadis itu sedang menyortir ulang alasan kenapa ia tidak suka Draco Malfoy. Kurang lebih isi daftat 'Alasan Aku Tidak Suka Malfoy' ala Hermione adalah: Pertama, dia menyebalkan. Kedua, dia Slytherin. Ketiga, dia menyebalkan. Keempat, ia tukang _bully_. Kelima, dia menyebalkan. Keenam, ia tidak suka Harry, Ron, dan aku. Ketujuh, dia menyebalkan. Kedelapan, ia tukang sogok, dan bisa minta ayahnya menyogok tim Quidditch Slytherin agar ia bisa bergabung dengan tim. Kesembilan, ia menyebalkan. Kesepuluh, Draco Malfoy adalah alasan kenapa ia bisa terjebak seperti ini. Tunggu dulu, apa Hermione sudah bilang bahwa Draco menyebalkan? Kalau belum, berarti yang itu nomor sebelas.

Selesai dengan pemikirannya, Hermione berdeham. "Malfoy, kau bawa dompet? Atau uang di sakumu?"

Dengan ragu Draco merogoh setiap saku di baju dan celananya. Begitu menemukan dompet, ia mengecek isinya lalu main menyodorkan benda itu begitu saja pada Hermione. "Isinya tidak banyak, sih."

Hermione menerima dompet Draco dan melihat isinya lalu menyerngit. Apa? Draco bilang bahwa isinya tidak banyak? Huh, bagi Hermione, ini sangat banyak!

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat mengingat betapa kayanya keluarga Malfoy. Kini Hermione sendiri mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari saku roknya, sambil merutuk sendiri kenapa ia harus meninggalkan dompetnya dalam tas.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Draco. Sepertinya pemuda satu ini sudah memasrahkan dirinya pada keputusan Hermione.

"Jadi begini," Hermione memulai penjelasannya. "Uang yang ada pada kita adalah uang penyihir, kan? Uang penyihir tidak bisa dipakai di dunia Muggle, dan sebaliknya. Tapi setidaknya, kalau di dunia sihir, kita bisa dengan mudah mendatangi tempat penukaran uang, dan ini sangat berbeda dengan dunia Muggle. Tadi siang kita beruntung karena Sari orang baik, ia membiarkan kita masuk ke kamarnya di penginapan, menggunakan fasilitas kamar itu, sampai membawakan makan siang—kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan itu semua di sana dengan uang yang kita bawa ini.

"Ideku sekarang adalah, sebelum kita mulai mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi dan berpindah tempat, mungkin kita harus menukar uang ini dulu menjadi uang Muggle. Tidak usah semua, tapi kalau semua pun tidak masalah. Dan sebelum kita pergi ke tempat yang baru, kita bisa ... enahlah, menyiapkan makan, minum, dan pakaian ganti untuk berjaga-jaga. Jadi kita bisa beli barang-barang itu dulu di sini, baru menukar uang. Itu hanya usul."

Draco mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku ikut usulmu."

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oke, Draco Malfoy memang menyebalkan. Tapi amat sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba—tidak ada hujan, petir, atau api—pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung setuju saja dengan usulnya tanpa membantah atau mengomentari yang macam-macam! Apa pemuda itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

"Kau yakin langsung setuju? Tidak ada pendapat darimu sendiri?" selidik Hermione.

Pemuda itu hanya mengankat bahunya. "Cepat lakukan semua yang ada di usulmu itu, Granger, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mulai tidak setuju akan idemu."

Oh, oke, ternyata ini masih Draco Malfoy yang datang bersama dengannya.

.

.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, Hermione dan Draco kembali ke kamar penginapan. Tadi mereka habis membeli makanan, minuman, dan pakaian ganti sesuai dengan usul Hermione, tak lupa menukar uang. Sebenarnya Draco malas ikut Hermione keluar, tapi gadis itu terus memelototinya sampai ia menyerah dan ikut belanja.

Di kamar, keduanya langsung ganti baju. Dan tidak, mereka TIDAK ganti baju di ruangan yang sama. Hermione ganti baju di kamar mandi, sedangkan Draco tetap di kamar.

"Pintu kamar mandinya agak sulit dibuka, aku sampai harus pakai mantra untuk membukanya," kata Hermione ketika ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang baru dibeli.

Kemudian keduanya makan dan membagi dua uang yang tadi mereka tukar. Hari sudah gelap, Hermione berpendapat bahwa malam ini mereka istirahat di kamar itu saja, dan baru mulai mengetuk pintu besok pagi. Draco setuju. Tuh, kan, ada apa dengan Malfoy?

"Aku mau mengirim surat pada profesor Dumbledore," kata Hermione sambil beranjak mendekati meja.

"Apa? Mau bilang apa?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja aku harus memberitahunya kalau kita terjebak di sini! Ini sudah malam, dan kita 'menghilang' dari perpustakaan sekolah sejak tadi siang. Pasti warga sekolah mencari kita!" jawab Hermione.

"Dan bilang soal mitos itu? Kerja bagus, Granger," ucap Draco dengan sarkastik.

"Kau punya ide yang lain?" tuntut gadis berambut ombak itu.

"Ideku adalah, kita istirahat sekarang. Kita baru akan menjelaskan pada Dumbledore ketika kita berhasil kembali ke perpustakaan Hogwarts. Berharap saja besok pagi, sekali coba, kita langsung pulang," jawab Draco.

Hermione menyerngit. "Sejak kapan kau jadi berpikir positif?"

Draco merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Sejak aku ingin tidur. Nah, selamat malam."

"Ap-? Hei! Kau tidak boleh tidur di ranjang itu!" bentak Hermione.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menoleh pada Hermione. "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena seharusnya perempuan yang tidur di ranjang, sedangkan laki-laki tidur di sofa!" kata Hermione sambil menghampiri ranjang itu.

"Tidak ada sofa di kamar ini," ucap Draco acuh.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tidur di lantai!" titah Hermione.

Draco menutup matanya lagi seakan tidak peduli. "Aku tidak mau di ranjang, dingin."

"Aku juga tidak mau di lantai, dan seharusnya kau mengalah untuk perempuan!"

"Granger, kau berisik! Kau bisa tidur di mana pun kau mau, termasuk di ranjang ini berdua denganku! Toh, aku juga tidak melarangmu!" kata Draco dengan wajah kesal.

Hermione termegap. "Kau menyuruhku tidur di ranjang ini ... _berdua_ denganmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyuruhmu, hanya berpendapat," kata Draco. Lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik tangan Hermione agar gadis itu rebah di sampingnya. "Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan tidur! Aku sudah mengantuk."

Nafas Hermione tercekat, entah kenapa. Antara ia kesal akan sifat Draco, atau karena untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya ia tidur berdua dengan seorang pemuda.

.

.

Tengah malam, Draco terbangun dari tidurnya. Begitu ia menoleh ke sampingnya, ia bisa melihat punggung Hermione. Dia tidak tertarik untuk menonoton punggung gadis yang sedang tertidur itu, sebenarnya, hanya saja tadi ia reflek menoleh ke samping dan melihat punggung itu.

Draco bangkit dari ranjangnya. Bukan, ia bukannya ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai seperti yang disuruh Hermione tadi, tapi karena ia ingin buang air di kamar mandi. Jadi dengan pelan-pelan, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai urusannya di kamar mandi, Draco mengenakan celananya lagi dan cuci tangan. Ia membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi dan berusaha membuka pintu itu. Sulit sekali pintu itu dibuka—ia baru ingat kalau Hermione tadi bilang bahwa pintunya memang sulit dibuka. Huh, dasar penginapan murah.

Tidak ingin membangunkan gadis itu, Draco berusaha membuka pintu itu sendiri tapi sekeras apa pun Draco mencoba, tidak berhasil juga. Seandainya tadi ia masuk sambil membawa tongkat sihirnya!

Akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu dengan keras, berharapan teman sekamarnya mendengar dan membantunya membuka pintu dari luar. Setelah mengetuk pintu itu, Draco berusaha membuka pintu itu lagi. Ternyata kali ini pintu itu bisa terbuka.

Tunggu dulu. Tangan Draco agak gemetaran dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia sudah berhasil membuka pintu itu, tapi ia tidak membukanya lebar, hanya sedikit saja.

Membantu membuka pintu dari luar. Dari _luar_. Berarti ia ada di dalam, kan? Dan Draco telah mengetuk pintu kamar mandi _dari dalam_. Tapi pemuda itu tidak ingat berapa kali ia mengetuk pintu itu.

Sambil meneguk ludah susah payah, ia berharap pintu ini masih normal dan akan membawanya kembali ke kamar yang ia tempati dengan Hermione. Perlahan Draco membuka pintu kamar mandi ... dan di hadapannya bukanlah pemandangan kamar yang Fleur sewa untuknya dan Hermione. Di luar sana gelap, dan sepertinya itu bukanlah sebuah ruangan. Itu adalah alam terbuka, entah di mana. Draco menebak itu adalah dunia Muggle.

"Sial," rutuk Draco pelan.

Pemuda berambut pirang turunan ayahnya itu sama sekali tidak tahu ia ada di mana sekarang, dan tidak tahu juga apa yang harus ia lakukan. Satu hal yang ia tahu dengan pasti: mau dia tetap ada di tempat ia berdiri sekarang atau melangkah melewati pintu, ia telah terpisah dengan Hermione Granger.

Kenapa di saat Draco mulai belajar mensyukuri keberadaan Hermione, ia malah terpisah dengan gadis itu?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: HAHAHAHA MAAF BARU UPDATE! *dikeroyok massal karena lama update dan pake capslock*. Sebenernya Fei udah mulai ngetik chapter ini sejak beberapa minggu lalu, tapi stuck gitu, dan akhirnya baru dilanjuin tadi subuh, hiks. Dan lagi sejak beberapa minggu lalu pula Fei ngetik fanfict multichapter Teen Wolf season 1 (akhirnya kelar, baru akan dipublish saat Moonday).

Btw, di sini ceritanya Hermione masih demen Ron, tapi endingnya bakal romance sama Draco, kok, tunggu tanggal mainnya (?) aja. Lagian RoMione di sini cuman Fei kasih sekilas aja, bukan pair inti.

Sudah masuk bulan Oktober! Selamat datang di bulan nominasi IFA 2015! Jangan lupa cek grup fb IFA, situs resminya, timeline twitter-nya, biar kamu bisa nominasiin fanfict, author, reviewer, dan fandom kece lewat form yang disediakan!

Review lagi?


End file.
